I don't need Protecting
by JasperSaysRelax 2010
Summary: Bella, Rose & Alice are sisters they have 3 overprotective brothers sam paul & jacob who won't let hem date. Edward is new in town and makes friends with jasper & Emmett. the boys want the girls but the girls are off limit. so what will the boys do?


**AN: I know that I should be finishing my other stories but I have writers block for the other stories so I decided to start a new one so I can get back into writing hope you don't hat e please review and pm if you have ideas**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight even if I want to so badly: (**

**E POV**

I was moving again that meant a new house, new school, and new people just like last time. That's the story of my life, the life of me Edward Cullen the sun of famous medical doctor Carlisle Cullen.  
So because of my father's job were always on the move I've been to 8 different schools and I'm only 17 it's just not right but this is the last time since it's my junior year and I have be assured by my parents that we would be staying here until I finished high school.

Anyway this time were moving to forks my mother Esme has designed our house somewhere in the woods and I'll be going to Forks high I already have a place on both the soccer and football team and soon I'll be captain. No I'm not self-centred or conceited I just know that I'm that good I've been captain since I first started playing at the age of 12 so I know I'm good.

And no I haven't picked between football or soccer yet and I'm not until I have to. I love both games the thrill the adrenaline herring the crowd cheer me on and plus another perk is that it helps get girls, oh and the cheerleaders are nice to.

Forks Washington I hope your ready for Edward Cullen

**B POV**

It was just like any other day, I woke up had a shower walked to my closet and grabbed a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, A red shirt with ruffles, and cream coloured stilettos. I blow dried my hair and it fell in loose waves down my back. I put on thick black eyeliner, bright red lipstick, and smoky eyes. Then I went down stairs to have breakfast with my siblings, my siblings were my sisters Rose, Alice we were fraternal triplets fraternal meaning we looked nothing alike.

I also have 3 older brothers Jacob, Paul and Sam no their not triplets and their not that much older, but that doesn't stop them from acting as if me, Rose and Alice were little kids not 16 (17 in a few months it's our birthday on June 20th)

Yeah so my big brothers were a little overprotective ok maybe more than a little they but it upon themselves to protect us and be our personal bodyguard I know they mean well and it's sweet but also a little annoying.

They treat us like kids and have come to a conclusion that we're not allowed to date without their approval and I'm not saying that me and my sisters haven't dated but I would like to date without having to sneak round behind their backs. My brothers are huge and if i didn't know any better i would think they were on steroids, every boy at our school was intimated by them and i suppose they had a right to be intimated after what my brothers did to Mike Newton this boy who thought he could try and touch me without permission. My brothers destroyed his car and his face and arms, and because we were from rich they only got suspended for a few weeks since money talks and there was no evidence to prove it was them who did it so the police couldn't do anything.

Our parents are very wealthy and famous since our dad (Charlie Swan) a film producer and our moms (Renee Swan) a fashion designer, them being very successful meant they were away on business a lot right now my dad was in LA and my mom was in Milan, though they were away we stayed in touch talked on the phone a lot and video chatted.

After finishing my breakfast (i had pancakes) I grabbed my Red Gucci purse and left the room with my siblings following. We headed to the 12 car garage and opened the door. I looked at all of my beauties. I chose my red Ferrari 458. I got in the drivers side and Rose rode shotgun whilst Alice was in the back. (The car had butterfly doors)

My brothers rode together in Jacobs white Lamborghini.

I sped of down the long driveway and through the already opened iron gates that were already opened for me. They closed right after my brothers car past through. I drove to school with "Romans Revenge" By Nicki Minaj featuring Eminem blasting when we pulled into the parking lot.

Everyone turned to look even though they already knew it was us. I parked the car and opened the door. It seemed like everyone was holding their breath while we stepped out of the car. You'd think they would be used to it by now, i thought as i got out of the car.

My family ruled the halls of Forks High, we were feared and we loved it. Rosalie, Alice & I were a force to reckon with. We had lackeys we routinely sent off to retrieve the latest students that had enrolled at the school, their threat rating and how easily swayed they were. Anything we wanted.

My brothers were the captains of all major sports Jacob: football Sam: Basketball Paul: Soccer and me, Rose and Alice were cheerleaders (Rose head and me and Alice co-heads).

We started talking about random things when we heard the rev of an engine and the screeching of tires. We both turned to look to the entrance of the parking lot.

There was a silver Volvo pulling in.

**AN :So what do you think love it or hate it I'm open to everything if you have ideas please pm thanks for reading please review **


End file.
